Amr Ibrahim Elgindy
Amr "Anthony" Ibrahim Elgindy was born November 28, 1967 in Cairo, Egypt. He emigrated to the United States in 1970 along with his younger brother Khaled. His mother is Dr Laila Gomaa a retired medical physician. His father is Dr Ibrahim Elgindy an engineer. He has a younger brother Waleed and younger sister Mona both born in the US. Later Elgindy attended USC and San Diego State University majoring in engineering. Elgindy has always had a fascination with cars. He started his career selling cars at C & M Chevrolet in San Diego. There he met a man who was a stock broker at Blinder Robinson. The man suggested he should sell stocks. Elgindy applied for the position and was accepted. Some time later "60 Minutes" did an expose on Blinder Robinson. Turns out it was a sham company selling shares in worthless penny stocks. In 1995, Elgindy started Key West Securities, an NASD firm that he created specifically to expose fraudulent and corrupt companies and short them along with other overvalued stocks.In 1996, he and Key West were featured in Business Week, “The Mob on Wall Street,” for being the only firm to stand up to the mobsters who were manipulating shares of First Colonial Stock (FCVL). He and other brokers had been threatened with assault and even death if they did not comply with the mobsters demands." "During the time Elgindy was selling short positions he helped the SEC and FBI in their investigations into stock scams. Elgindy's cooperation against Mr. Richards and others at Armstrong McKinley allowed the government to bring major high-profile criminal cases against a number of notorious stock swindlers. In 1998, after a string of successful cooperation relationships with the government, Elgindy decided to become a private researcher and trader and closed down Key West Securities to start Pacific Equity Investigations. Pacific Equity was formed to investigate “scam” or fraudulent companies for the purpose of determining good short selling opportunities. ------------- Egyptian-born internet investment advisor Amr “Anthony” Elgindy had inside data from the FBI in his possession at the time of his recent arrest. “A former FBI agent charged in a stock-manipulation scheme had classified data among his belongings, and the trader he is accused of conspiring with had investigative reports about companies that were illegally taken from the FBI, prosecutors told a federal court judge.” It was also disclosed that attention on Elgindy was focused as a result of the 9/11 securities manipulation probe. “The investigation that led to charges against five people, including a current and a former FBI agent, with using confidential government data to manipulate stock prices was an almost accidental result of probes into the September 11 terror attacks and to some degree convicted spy Robert Hanssen . . . His adversaries also pointed out that Mr. Elgindy is a Muslim whose brother, Khaled Elgindy, is active in Islamic advocacy groups in Washington.” The U.S. attorney in the case charged that Mr. Elgindy may have had prior knowledge of the 9/11 attacks. “In a court hearing in San Diego, Kenneth Breen, an assistant United States attorney, said the adviser, Amr Ibrahim Elgindy, tried to sell $300,000 in stock on the afternoon of September 10 and told his broker that the stock market would soon plunge . . . Mr. Elgindy. . . . recently moved $700,000 to Lebanon and is a serious flight risk, Mr. Breen said. . . . At the hearing yesterday, Mr. Breen said that on the afternoon of September 10, Mr. Elgindy contacted his broker at Salomon Smith Barney and asked him to sell $300,000 in stock in his children’s trust funds. During the September 10 conversation, Mr. Elgindy predicted that the Dow Jones industrial average, which at the time stood at about 9,600, would soon crash to below 3,000, Mr. Breen said. . . .” Elgindy’s father was active on behalf of a Hamas member. “His father, Ibrahim Elgindy, founded an umbrella group of Muslim organizations in Chicago and led a 1998 protest on behalf of Muhammad A. Salah, whose assets were seized that year after the United States government linked Mr. Salah to Hamas, the radical Palestinian group.” Mr. Salah’s situation was the focal point of charges that the F.B.I. had bungled an investigation into his situation. “An F.B.I. agent has sued the bureau for refusing to let him publish a book about what he says were botched efforts to investigate fund-raising by Hamas and other militant Islamic networks in the United States in the 1990’s. Mr. Wright’s investigation led to the seizure in June 1998 of $1.4 million in the bank accounts of Mohammed Salah, a Chicago resident who had served time in an Israeli prison after being convicted of helping to recruit and train for Hamas. (This is Vulgar Betrayal, Robert G Wright) ------------- Apparently, Bob Baer, a veteran CIA middle east operative, knew Anthony Elgindy. ------------ Elgindy may have had an address in Executive Square, La Jolla opposite Argyll Equities --------- Elgindy travelled to Kosovo in 1999 in order to bring many Kosovan "refugees" to the US. "2 Who Fled Kosovo Land In Chicago. The U.s. Has Agreed To Take 20,000 Displaced Victims Of The Balkans Conflict. The First Of Them Have Found A Haven Here. "...Their arrival came before next week's expected wave of about 20,000 refugees sponsored by relief organizations, and is due almost entirely to the fierce, relentless drive of Chicago beauty salon owner Ana Ferataj Mehmetaj, Shefkije's older sister." "Initially, Mehmetaj said, the U.S. Embassy in Macedonia would not issue visas for the two because the official refugee program was not yet in place. But a friend, California commodities trader Tony Elgindy, worked the Internet--contacting friends and politicians, including Sen. Spencer Abraham (R-Mich.), asking for help. About a week later, Mehmetaj received a call from the U.S. Embassy. She said Pat Walsh, the head of consular services at the embassy, told her she could take her sister and her niece back to the U.S. immediately, and several other Kosovar Albanians at a later date. "Mr. ANTHONY ELGINDY (Businessman): The red tape was cut, the bureaucracy was set aside. E Spencer Abraham is an American politician who was a United States Senator from Michigan from 1995 to 2001 and the tenth United States Secretary of Energy, serving under President George W. Bush, from 2001 to 2005. He is of Lebanese descent. -------- This FBI guy he got info from, Jeffrey Royer, apparently worked on Indian Reservations in New Mexico. ----------- One of the companies Elgindy targeted and traded was GenesisIntermedia run by Saudi Intelligence. ---------- Jeffrey Royer and Lynn Wingate shared information about Dr. Paul Maurice Brown, CEO of Nuclear Solutions, with Anthony Elgindy. Elgindy used this information to extort shares of Nuclear Solutions from Paul Brown. Brown died mysteriously in 2002 --------- Elgindy coconspirator Derrick Cleveland, who was initially an intermediary between Royer and Elgindy, was a convicted cocaine dealer. -------- Khaled Elgindy delivered humanitarian aid to Iraqis in May 1998 with a U.S. group called the International Relief Association, according to news accounts at the time. --------- Elgindy was indicted on nine counts of fraud in 1999 in Texas, and pleaded guilty to one, serving four months in jail A report in the San Diego Union-Tribune quoted Elgindy’s former attorney, Matthew Tyson, who sued his own client for libel and emotional distress and won a $155,000 judgement. “He threaten-ed to hunt me down and somehow strike me with his shoes, with his foot, and made some threat about hanging me by anatomical part,” Tyson told the newspaper. --------- Suliman Ali bin al-Ali, who Tony's brother Khaled was involved with in the IIRO, disclosed to the feds that he sent almost $200,000 to Mercy International in Canada, which is a "branch" of the Michigan-based Mercy International. The legal name of the Canadian office is actually Mercy International Relief Agency. In July of 1995, Umar al-Qadi, who formed the Michigan-based "Mercy" registered a "Mercy for International Relief Agency" in Ontario, Canada. al-Qadi described it as the registration of a "sister organization". In the United States, Mercy International used to be known as Human Concern International (Ottowa 1979), an organization created in the 1980s to support the Afghan jihad against the Soviets. Mercy's Pakistan offices were headed by Ahmed Khadr, a close associate of bin Laden and an al Qaeda moneyman. In the book Dollars for Terror it is alleged that Mercy International was a “subsidiary of the Muslim Brotherhood" and was able to "establish its headquarters in the United States, in the state of Michigan, with the assistance of the CIA." The Agency provided "significant logistical and financial support to this ‘humanitarian’ organization, enabling it to act clandestinely in the various Balkan conflicts as well as within the Muslim communities of several Russian republics.” This jives with Hartwig's testimony claiming that Madeline Albright threatened to "cut-off so-called humanitarian aid" to "Albanians" (KLA) from "Mother Teresa Society" if they did not accept US and NATO demands, Mr. Hartwig asked a contact in the U.S. Government what Albright meant when she said that the Albanians could be cut off. The contact said that Albright was referring to the so-called "humanitarian aid" that the KLA was getting from the Mother Teresa Society. ---------- Friday May 24 2002 Street Wire by Brent Mudry In the first detailed revelation of advance Sept. 11 knowledge, the U.S. government suggests controversial California short Amr Ibrahim (Anthony) Elgindy, an important client of Vancouver brokerage Global Securities, might have been tipped off about Osama bin Laden's Sept. 11 terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center in New York and the Pentagon in Washington, and tried to dump his shares the day before. The stunning, and unproven, allegation was made Friday morning at a detention hearing in San Diego by Brooklyn Assistant United States Attorney Ken Breen of the Eastern District of New York. The Sept. 11 comments formed part of the government's successful argument that Mr. Elgindy poses a serious flight risk, and he was denied bail. Mr. Breen also presented verbal evidence to Magistrate Judge John Houston of Mr. Elgindy moving funds offshore, including $700,000 transferred to Lebanon, and the fact that the short gave directions for his Web site operation to start sending profits to Lebanon. (All figures are in U.S. dollars.) While Stockwatch reported Thursday that Mr. Elgindy bought a hotel in Lebanon two months ago, citing an unconfirmed source, Mr. Breen did not mention the hotel in court. Court testimony showed that Global Securities was a major origin of these offshore transfers. Mr. Elgindy's San Diego attorney, Jeanne Knight, told the court that her client was buying a vacation home in Lebanon. The San Diego court revelations are particularly striking as one of Anthony Elgindy's most important and trusted brokers is Art Smolensky, the founder and chairman of brokerage Global Securities, and Mr. Smolensky is a prominent member of Vancouver's Jewish community. According to the government, Mr. Elgindy phoned one of his brokers on Sept. 10 and requested the liquidation of a $300,000 trust account in the name of his children. "In the course of the communications between the broker and Mr. Elgindy, Mr. Elgindy indicated or predicted that the market was going to drop to 3,000. There was no time frame for that context. But the evidence shows, and this 302 indicates, that Mr. Elgindy did have a meeting scheduled with the broker the next day but that he was calling on the 10th in order to try to effect this transaction," Mr. Breen told the court. The prosecutor confirmed the broker contacted the FBI with the information. The federal prosecutor then traced out financial details regarding the flight risk assessment. "Mr. Elgindy, as the Pretrial Services report indicates, does have significant foreign ties, including dual citizenship in Egypt. ------------- Category:Characters Category:All